Syakomon
Syakomon |} Syakomon is a Crustacean Digimon whose name and design are derived from the giant clam (Tridacninae) (硨磲貝 shakogai?). Because he has developed the encrusted shell-like scales drastically, his internal structure and body is slime-shaped and is the size of an In-Training Digimon. He entices the opponent with his cute face, then attacks. Once his scales are closed up, his attack and defense are raised a little higher, making upcoming attacks bounce off him. Digimon Adventure 02 : Main article: Syakomon (Adventure) Digimon Fusion : Main article: Syakomons (Fusion) Digimon World 2 Syakomon can digivolve to Octomon (0-2 DP) or Gesomon (3+ DP). Its signature move is Blackpearl Shot. As a wild digimon, it's teamed up with Betamonand Otamamon. Syakomon is one of digimons asked by Professor Piyotte. Digimon World 3 Syakomon is only available as a Blue Rookie Card with 0/2. Digimon Racing Syakomon will keep you in the air for a moment if they catch you at the end of track Coastline. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Syakomon is #58 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Metal element. Its basic stats are 124 HP, 120 MP, 67 Attack, 72 Defense, 59 Spirit, 47 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Syakomon digivolves into Coelamon, Shellmon, or KaratsukiNumemon. In order to degenerate into Syakomon, your Digimon must be at least LV9. Syakomon can DNA Digivolve into Ebidramon with DotAgumon. It can be hatched from the Blue Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Shakomon is #050, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Health 100% traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Shakomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Octomon, Hookmon or Coelamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Shakomon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Shakomon can be hatched from the Blue Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Syakomon is a Water Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Sukamon, and Seadramon. It's special attack is Black Pearl Blast and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory : Main article: Syakomon (Cyber Sleuth) Syakomon is #035 and is a Water Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Sukamon, Seadramon and Coelamon. It's special attack is Black Pearl Blast and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Attacks * Black Pearl Shot (Black Pearl): Spits out a cloud of black pearls. * Water Pressure4 (Water Screw): Drills an enemy with a twisting blast of water. Syakomon X |} Syakomon X is a Crustacean Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from the giant clam (Tridacninae) (硨磲貝 shakogai?). Attacks * Black Pearl * Black Derringer Category:Digimon Minions Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Characters